Lasombra Clan
Lasombra Clan (勒森魃, Lēi sēn bá) is the leading clan of the Sabbat. About Along with the Tzimisce Clan, the Lasombra makes up most of the Sabbat.[[Chapter 37|'Chapter 37']] The Lasombra clans members tend to deal with the running of every day things like house keeping and many servants seen are members of this clan including Bi Ni. While the Tzimisce are heartless and cruel, the same cannot be said for the Lasombra clan, whose biggest involvement has come from their leader is Fan Le Lao. Their wealth and workings are much like the Ventrue Clan and they live in a castle. Fan Le Lao took over from his father after he was killed by the Demon Hunter's Organisation, though not straight away. His father tried to save him by sealing his power, but eventually it was awoken and Fan Le Lao returned to claim leadership.Chapter 36 The Lasombra clan leader is also the leader of the Sabbat. The clan leader was responsible for the death of Lin Xuan Chi's parents. Chapter 30 Their clan Sacred Weapon was Devil Key.Chapter 37 The weapon was stolen when Fan Le Lao's father was killed and split into two by the Demon Hunter's, which then fell into Camarilla hands. Chapter 30 The clan ever recovered the weapon. Fan Le Lao has access to the Qi Yue Lu Hua, a potent serum that can make him able to use absolute commands on the victim who drinks it. Among their lore is also information on the Ice Coffin. Chapter 68 Saint Ferrell High School is within their territory. Their HQ is gothic temple-styled castle. It is situated in a hard-to-get-close place surrounded by sharp cliffs (probably it is in the mountains.) They also own an estate on an island[[Chapter 41|'Chapter 41']] which lies in a sea or in an ocean, near the shores - according to Fan Le Lao he grow up there[[Chapter 65|'Chapter 65']]. He also bought a complete hotel in the terrority of the Giovanni Clan[[Chapter 84|'Chapter 84']]. Near a desert area, close to the Ravnos Clan's terrority, they have a small wooden apartman hidden in a forest. Gallery Li_lao.png|Fan Le Lao Fanlelaoandfather.png|Fan Le Lao's father BiNi.png|Bi Ni Lasmbramaids.png|Lasombra clan maids FanLeLaomother.png|Fan Le Lao's mother Trivia *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade. **Their logo is a Crown and is from VtM also, this represents their belief they are the true rulers of all Vampires. **In VtM they use a Discipline (magic) called Obtenebration which allows them by sacrificing some of their blood to use manifested darkness. Fan Le Lao uses skills like ***'Black Metamorphosis', which grows black tentacles (thorny vines). ***'Night Shades', that summons shades to act as servants (bats). ***'Arms of the Abyss': Summon black tentacles from the shadows to assist you. ***'Nightshades': Create temporary objects made of shadow (chains). **The Clan members love - and is profiecent - at chess.[[Chapter 27|'Chapter 27']] **When they decide to Embrace a mortal (in VtM they can't procreate), it is usually based on a characteristic they want (strong will, self-control...) and they test the target, usually by destroying their life to see how they react and wether they survive. **They tend to love / be fascinated by the sea and the ocean. The Lasombra Vampires have a habit of living near seashores.Chapter 65 **Fan Le Lao also has displayed some traits of the Path of Night, by his actions towards Zhao Yan and his attempt to sway her from her moral highgrounds. **In VtM, the Lasombra Vampires use a Discipline called Dominate that overwhelms another person's mind with the vampire's will, forcing victims to think or act according to the vampire's decree. The Qi Yue Lu Hua looks like the combination of many skill from that Discpline: ***'The Forgetful Mind': rewrite the memories of a target. ***'Oberon's Grail': that can erase entire nights of a target's memory. ***'Command Obedience': with it eye contact is no longer required for Dominate, relying on skin contact or your voice is enough. ***'Puppet Master': that overrides a target's mind completely and make them think and act as you want. This power may only be attempted once per year on a given victim (the most advanced skill). *The HQ of the Sabbat is likely based on Amiens Cathedral . References Site Poll If the choice was yours to make, which of the clans would you want to be part of in Vampire Sphere? Ventrue Tremere Gangrel Brujah Malkavain Toreador Nosferatu Lasombra Tsimizce Giovanni Ravnos Category:Vampire Clan Category:Lasombra Clan Category:Vampire Category:Sabbat